Count on Me
by marymebetch
Summary: "I could hear Nick groan. "Can you at least ask? You were my inspiration for this one." When he told me that, I felt bad."-oneshot. Niley.


-**disclamer: I did not create the song Count on You. Bruno Mars did ;p (if you havn't heard it yet, go youtube it now. Just image some guitar chords in there C;)-**

I was making my dad's dinner when the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered, carefully craddling the phone against my shoulder as I stirred the pasta.

"I want you to come tonight," the caller said. I would have been extremely creeped out if I didn't know it was Nick, my best friend in the whole entire world.

I sighed and put the spoon down, taking the phone into my hand and sitting down at the kitchen table. "I told you I can't," I said, sighing into the phone. "You know he'll never let me."

I could hear Nick groan. "Can you at least ask? You were my inspiration for this one." When he told me that, I felt bad.

I looked at the bird clock on the wall as it chirped away, signaling that it was 7 o'clock, and dad would be home any minute. "I guess I'll ask him when he gets home, Nick, but, don't get your hopes up," I said.

I could just see him smiling broadly as he said, "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Miles. I love you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yada yada yada. I love you, too. But you better let me go so I can get this dinner ready by the time he gets home," I told him seriously.

"Alright," he said. "Thanks again Mi."

I hung up and continued to cook until my dad got home.

He opened the door and stepped in, taking his suit jacket off and taking a seat at the table.

"Hey daddy," I said, going over with the bowl of pasta and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How was work?"

He took a wiff of the air and looked at me suspiciously. "Long," he said, his normal reply. "I smell my favorite meal cookin'. What do you want?"

I grinned at how well it all worked out. "Well, daddy, you know those karaoke nights Nick always goes to?" I asked hesitantly.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Yeah..what about em'?"

"Well, he invited me to go tonight because he wrote something and apparently I inspired it and I know he really wants me to go and I really want to go and um..I was wondering if I could?" I knew I spoke to fast and my dad was taking it all in, so I plopped down in my chair and began nervously loading my plate with pasta.

Once I finished he did the same and asked. "Where is it?"

I chewed the bite I had just taken and swallowed. "It's at starbucks. Right about the corner," I told him.

He nodded as he put cheese on his pasta. "And what time is it and what time will you be home?"

"Um..it's at 9 and I should be home by 10. And I know that's past my curfew but it's a Friday night and I'll be right around the block," I said, gaining confidence.

He seemed to be thinking it over as he chewed. "Fine. But I'm driving you there and I want you to call me as soon as it ends so I can pick you up. I don't want my baby girl walking at night. Even if it is just around the block."

I knew I looked like an idiot with such a big grin on my face, but I didn't care. "Oh, thank you daddy!"

And that was pretty much it for dinner conversation.

"You ready to go?" Dad asked at 8:50, during a commercial of NCIS.

I nodded and grabbed my purse. "Yup, let's go."

When we got to starbucks I quickly hugged my dad and got out of the car.

I could hear him rolling down the passenger window so I turned and looked at him. "Don't forget to call me when it ends," he told me.

I smiled at him and said, "Okay, daddy. Thanks, I love you." And ran inside.

"Miley!" I heard someone call my name as soon as I stepped in.

I turned around to see Nick sitting at a table close to the stage with two other people.

I walked over to them and gave Nick a hug. "Hey," I said and waved at Joe, Nick's brother, and Demi, my other best friend, who was dating Joe.

"Hey, Miley," they said in unsion.

I sat down and turned to Nick. "So when are you going on?" I asked.

He looked up at me and I could tell he was nervous. "Right after Taylor Swift."

I nodded and looked around. "That's a tough act to follow," I said as I caught sight of the beautiful blonde who was currently tuning her guitar.

He chuckled. "You act like I don't know that. That girl needs to go on American Idol or something. Not make it harder for all us poor souls trying to get by."

I giggled and hit Nick's shoulder playfully. "You act like you're not any good, Jonas," I said.

He grinned. "Oh no, I know I'm good," he told me and I hit him again. "But I also know I'm not radio material."

"That is not true!" I said as the M.C said, "Now put your hands together for the southern belle, Taylor Swift." And everybody appaulled, a few even stood, even though she hadn't actually sung yet.

She came out and took the mic and smiled out at all of us. "Thanks for having me everybody. This is a little song I call Dear John, inspired by, well, you can do the math," she said and everybody laughed, turning to look at John Mcquire.

Of course, she was amazing. She always is. Ms. Hollywood is what we all called her, because one day we knew she'd make it there.

Once she finished she smiled again at everybody clapping for her outstanding job and skipped off stage. The M.C was back in her place. "Wasn't that amazing everybody? Now, let's get the handsome Nick Jonas up here." Everybody erupted again, almost as loud as they had for Taylor.

Nick turned to smile at me before running up on stage and grabbing guitar. "Hey guys," he said into the mic but he was looking at me. "I call this Count on Me, and I wrote it about my best friend, whom I'm hoping will soon be more than that," he said and everybody "ooh'ed" but I was almost too busy blushing that I almost didn't hear it.

Once Nick started, I felt the tears well in my eyes.

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
>I'll be the light to guide you<p>

Find out what we're made of  
>When we are called to help our friends in need<p>

You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh

If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song beside you<br>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
>Everyday I will remind you<p>

Find out what we're made of  
>When we are called to help our friends in need<p>

You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
>I'll never let go, never say goodbye<p>

You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

Once he finished, I knew I was full out bawling because, well, that was the most wonderful thing anybody had ever done for me. He smiled at me and said a quick "thank you" into the mic over the applause and came back to his seat.

He sat down and looked at me with concern clear in his eyes. "Are you alright, Mi?"

I nodded and reached over to kiss him. At first I could tell he was surprised, but soon enough he was kissing me back.

He pulled away first, but I could tell he was just as happy as I felt. "I love you, Miley Rae," he told me.

I smiled. "I love you too, Nick," I said, and pulled him in for another kiss.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know it has been way too long since I've updated/uploaded anything. A lot of personal stuff has been going on, which sucks. I know I've probably lost a ton of readers, and I understand. I feel like a truly horrible person, but I will really try to get back to my stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love your opinion in a review c;**


End file.
